The Flash (Injustice: The Future Awaits)
The Flash is a Playable Character in Injustice:The Future Awaits. he is classified as a gadget user. Biography Barry Allen and a twin brother were born on March 19, two weeks late, to Henry and Nora Allen in the small midwestern town ofFallville, Iowa. The brother was pronounced stillborn by Dr. Gilmore. However, in actuality, he had been born healthy, but given to another family, the Thawnes, whose child had died during birth. The lateness of Barry's birth only foreshadowed his bad habit of always being late. Barry grew up reading the adventures of his favorite superhero, Jay Garrick, the original Flash, and acted many of his hero's adventures out with his friend and future actress,Daphne Dean. When he was a child, his mother was killed and his father was convicted of the crime. The drive to prove his father was innocent gave Barry a strong belief in justice. In high school, Barry had a reputation for being slow and easy-going. On his first date, he went to a carnival. His date had wanted to put a little motion in his life, and they went on the roller-coaster first thing. Because of this, he developed a fear of roller-coasters, a fear that he didn't get rid of until much later in his life. Barry loved chemistry from an early age, and that helped his skills as a farmer. He won first place in the Fallville County Fair Agricultural Competition, a prize which included an scholarship to Sun City University. He graduated in three years with a major in organic chemistry and a minor in criminology. While a senior, Barry helped the authorities apprehend a bank robber, and he was offered a job as a police scientist for the Central City Police Department Scientific Detection Bureau. Eager to be in the sister city of his childhood hero's home, Keystone City, he accepted the offer. After moving to Central City and getting an apartment with a laboratory in the back, Barry began dating ''Picture News''reporter Iris West, whom he met while examining an apparent murder that she was reporting. She was charmed by his honesty and stability. That night during an electrical storm, Barry returned to an experiment after a short break. All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning streaked through a window, shattered a chemical cabinet and covered Barry in the electrified chemicals. Dazed, he decided to return home in a taxi. However, the taxi started to pull away without noticing him. Barry sprinted after it, only to run straight past it as if it had been standing still. He decided to sit down and recollect his thoughts at a diner. A passing waitress accidentally spilled the items of her tray onto Barry, who amazingly caught them all in mid-air and returns them to the tray. The next day, Barry saved Iris from a stray bullet. There was no question about it: the freak accident had somehow given Barry superhuman speed! Powers and Abilites Super Speed Super speed reading Speed Fore Condult Vibration of molecuels Gameplay Character Trait: Flash Can Vibrate his molecules,which sends a shock through his body charging him up. Super Move Vibrating Punch: Flash turns around and runs around the world 2 times before coming back to you with his molecules vibrated sending a powerful punch through your body. Intro/Outro Intro: Flash runs behind you and taps your shoulder. then he says "just to warn you,ive never been touched" Outro: Flash looks at you and says "Told ya you couldnt beat me" then runs away with speed. Move List Basic Attacks: *Spinning Backhand *Boots Up *Power Kick *Flashy Kick *Forced Acceleration *Quick Step *Roller Coaster Special Moves: *Speed Dodge *Lightning Kick *Flying Uppercut *Lightning Charge *Sonic Pound Gallery classic.JPG|Flash's classic skin jay.jpg|Flashes jay garrick skin Injustice future.jpg|Flashe's future costume Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Injustice: The Future Awaits